Stay For Me?
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: New Moon Alternate Ending. Jacob begs Bella to stay for him. He finds out the truth and gets a little bit more then he expected...


I had to act fast. She was going to leave soon and then my chances were all blown.

Jacob.

She said she didn't want Edward killing himself. He had killed her! He left and she had gone into dead person coma and didn't want to eat or be anything but a blob of fat and that was not going to happen.

I had brought her out. I had been her everything then but now they were back and it was all over between us.

Was she seriously thinking she could just toss me to te wolves and leave me for dying?

No. I wouldn't let Bella Swan do that. I wouldn't let her get in the car with his sister and go away from me.

I couldn't.

We were fighting with each other all the way out to Alice's car and the more I tried to convince her that she needed to stay, for Charlie, for herself, for all those people who went away from home just to get their blood sucked by leeches on legs, and for anyone or anything else I could think of, she fought all the harder to go away.

It's like she was asking to die. Or become one of them. Either way I hurt when I thought about the way she was now versus the way she would be then, with him, cold, so ice cold and not at all like the sweetheart girl I knew and loved. Let Edward have someone else be his vampire girl. Bella Swan was my sunshine girl and she would stay that way if I had anything to say about it.

I was totally desperate when I got to the garage and realized they were already in the car, motor running, ready, leaving.

I jumped on it.

"Please Bella." I said. She looked up at me and Alice tried to keep calm and hold her breath. I could have cared less about her though. My sole focus was Bella.

"Jake… I…"

"Please? Just stay here."

She didn't talk.

'For Charlie… and for… me…"

"I have to go."

I was crying. So hard on the inside but the outside was just a blank, hurting, pleading stare. My eyes were dark and shone against my skin.

I got down on my knees and fell against the car, hanging on to the open window with my forearms.

"I am BEGGING YOU….." I had nothing else to say to her except this because it was true more or less.

"Please…."

Bella stopped, mouth open and tried to think of something believable to lie to me about but she already knew that wouldn't be enough. I needed to hear her tell me the truth.

Say "Yes Jacob. I will stay for you. For Charlie. Edward hurt me and he doesn't matter anymore."

And she did.

"Jacob. I love you. More than I know how to express."

"So, you're not leaving?"

"No. If you want me to stay with you. I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

And she turned to Alice.

"Alice go on ahead without me. I changed my mind. Edward will be able to be saved by you because you see everything."

She nodded.

"I saw this too. I just knew that it might have changed once I told you about Edward."

"It did but then didn't. Jacob matters more to me then Edward does. He won't hurt me. Jacob loves me Alice. I need him to know that."

She looks back at me.

"Jake. I find that you can kill me by not being with me. Edward broke me but you put me back together. So let's see where this thing goes. Or at least can we try?"

I balled my hands into fists and did a victory dance inside myself.

She was here. Never to leave and she wanted me enough for the both of us.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Jake."

I reached inside Alice's car and gently unhooked Bella and pulled her out the window.

"Jacob."

"Bella."

She was small inside my strong arms and I loved the feel of it already.

"Why didn't you use the door? You are human after all."

"I know but I think that this way was more appropriate."

Bella laughed. "Why?"

"Because I want you in my arms. That's where you should be. Where you belong. My arms are where you should stay."

She laughs and looks up at me. The heat of werewolfism surges within me as she nods her head and agrees with me.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

I smiled and leaned down. Bella hungrily grabs my head and kisses me hard, right there in the garage. I didn't want to put her down.

I didn't let her go for the rest of the day.


End file.
